epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Darude vs Rick Astley - Epic Fail Battles of History
Finally, a rap battle from me that doesn't involve FNaF, but i don't know which is worse, FNaF or Rickroll or Darude Sandstorm Also, thank Jella for this wet cover. Cast George Watsky as Darude Nice Peter as Rick Astley Beat https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ Battle EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY DARUDE VS RICK ASTLEY BEGIN (Beat starts at 0:30) |-| The Battle= 'Darude:' This once famous grandpa will need to do whatever he take Because he is battling the rude boy of this mix You're old, stuck in the 80's with your shitty dance You can give this battle up cause you don't even have a chance My rap Game is Selfless, relentless, bring you madness Your reason of fame is more confusing than some fucking magnets I'm gonna make you cry without saying a goodbye I'm so fly. You wouldn't get this from any other guy 'Rick Astley: (0:45)' I came back from retirement to kick this Finnish ass I'm hot. You're not. You will never have my sass Trolling since 2007 and I don't give a duck Gotta make you understand that all your lyrics suck Yes, you're young and new and will be forgotten next year Don't step against Rick or I'll kick you in the rear I'm the OG troll, even rocking it in a parade I will desert you, better Run So Far Away 'Darude: (0:59)' Oh! No need to ask me. I will tell you how I feel I'm killing it on this mix like TheOddOne's quadra kill Started in 99, made more than just 12 dollars I will never tell a lie like a GTA four trailer We all know the game so admit your own defect I'm owning you in this battle, not just lyrics, but this beat I'm rarer than a Pepe and as a sneaky as a chameleon You are old like Chuck Norris or some anicent alien 'Rick Astley: (1:13)' It Would Take a Strong Strong Man to beat me, Ville You make me Cry for Help cause your whole verse's bile My song gets people laid. Yours cockblock like spams And I'll Rickroll all over you when I'm going ham Your song will die faster than some shaking Harlem So take your one hit wonder and go back to where you came from With 100 million views, your dupstep will never beat me You're too blind to see that you should never mess with Rick Astley |-| Rap Meaning= I think both of them are too obscure and I'm a nice guy. This is the rap meaning but a lazier version 'Darude:' This once famous grandpa will need to do whatever he take (Darude is calling Rick old. Simple.) Because he is battling the rude boy of this mix (The name Darude come from a nickname "rude boy" someone gave him in some party.) You're old, stuck in the 80's with your shitty dance (Umm.. Yeah, exactly what it mean.) You can give this battle up cause you don't even have a chance '(Referencing Rick's song "Never Gonna Give You Up".)'' '''My rap Game is Selfless, relentless, bring you madness ("My Game" and "Selfless" are two of Darude's songs.) Your reason of fame is more confusing than some fucking magnets (Referencing Insane Clown Posse's song "Fucking Magnets, How Do They Work?".) I'm gonna make you cry without saying a goodbye (Referencing the lyrics of Never Gonna Give You Up: Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye.) I'm so fly. You wouldn't get this from any other guy (Another reference to Never Gonna Give You Up: You wouldn't get this from any other guy.) 'Rick Astley:' I came back from retirement to kick this Finnish ass (Rick was retired. Darude is Finnish) I'm hot. You're not. You will never have my sass (Apparently Rick was on the hot 100. I know, the 80s. Times has changed.) Trolling since 2007 and I don't give a duck (Referencing duckroll which turned into Rickroll. Rickroll started in 2007.) Gotta make you understand that all your lyrics suck (Another lyrics to Never Gonna Give You Up: Gotta make you understand.) Yes, you're young and new and forgotten next year (Rick is saying the Darude's fame will be short lived.) Don't step against Rick or I'll kick you in the rear (Umm... Yeah. Sometimes there's just some filler lines.) I'm the OG troll, even rocking it in a parade (In 2008, Rick was in the Macy parade singing Never Gonna Give You Up.) I will desert you, better Run So Far Away (More lyric from Never Gonna Give You Up: Never gonna run around and desert you. I Ran (So Far Away) is another Darude's song.) 'Darude: ' Oh! No need to ask me. I will tell you how I feel (Yeah more lyrics: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling.) I'm killing it on this mix like TheOddOne's quadra kill (The meme "Darude sandstorm" come from a LOL player TheOddOne's live stream when he got a quadra kill.) Started in 99, made more than just 12 dollars (Darude started DJ'ing in 1999. Rick only got paid $12 for making Never Gonna Give You Up.) I will never tell a lie like a GTA four trailer (More lyrics: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. The first instance of Rickroll is some post said it's a GTA IV trailer but it's actually.... You get the idea.) We all know the game so admit your own defect (Guess what. More lyrics: We know the game and we're gonna play it.) I'm owning you in this battle, not just lyrics, but this beat (This beat you're listening to is in fact, the infamous Sandstorm by Darude.) I'm rarer than a Pepe and as a sneaky as a chameleon (Pepe, another young and new meme.) You are old like Chuck Norris or some anicent alien (Chuck Norris joke and the ancient alien are some of the old and overused meme.) 'Rick Astley:' It Would Take a Strong Strong Man to beat me, Ville (It Would Take a Strong Strong Man is one of Rick's song. I know, shocking. He made than one song.) You make me Cry for Help cause your whole verse's bile (Cry for Help, another Rick's song.) My song gets people laid. Yours cockblock like spams (The "Darude Sandstorm" meme usually used as some spams.) And I'll Rickroll all over you when I'm going ham (You probably understand this one.) Your song will die faster than some shaking Harlem (Harlem Shake, a once famous but died real quick meme. Rick is saying his meme will die real quick like Harlem Shake.) So take your one hit wonder and go back to where you came from (Really, the most famous thing Darude ever did is probably Sandstorm.) With 100 million views, your dupstep will never beat me (The Never Gonna Give You Up music video has 135M views. I just shorten it too 100M.) You're too blind to see that you should never mess with Rick Astley (You can probably guess it (or not, most people only know the chorus), more lyric from Never Gonna Give You Up: Don't tell me you're too blind to see.) WHO WON YOU DECIDE EPIC.. (Never Gonna Give You Up starts playing) SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUPPPPP (Stops playing) *sign* FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY WHO WON Darude Rick Astley Category:Blog posts